A day at Hollywood Art High School
by Sea-Green93
Summary: A perfect morning for Tori takes an unexpected turn, due to one of her fellow students. R/R will be a set of one-shots focusing on Jori and their lives at Hollywood Arts


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, sad I know.**

**A Day at Hollywood Arts High School  
**

This morning was awesome, I got into the bathroom before Trina, I have new clothes to wear, and my mum actually made me and Trina breakfast. But I do go to Hollywood Arts, which despite being the best school ever, and probably the only school kids actually look forward to going too, It does have a way of making a day go weird, not necessarily bad but weird. Which leads me to suspect this perfect morning is nothing but a trick, which some powerful entity is playing to get my guard down.

Never gonna happen, I am going to make this day perfect, and nothing is going to stop me. I don't care who tries, Man, or God this day will be great.

_Later that morning..._

This day is already ruined, damn it. The first person I see just had to be Jade West, her beautiful pale face, amazing green eyes, and her breast are just amaz-wait, what? Okay went a little gay there no worries, just forget it ever happened.

"Vega!" I hear the said beauty scream, Damn it!

"Yes Jade?" I ask, or at least mumble a little, okay more like a barely noticeable sound.

"Why the red face? See something you like" she says, making a sexy pose, oh God was I staring. No I can't have been, I would so realise if I was staring. Dang it! I was staring. I still am. Look away damn it!

"Errr n-no reason, why?" smooth Vega, real smooth.

"I think someone's not being completely honest, that can be easily resolved."

"H-how, exactly?"

"Well, you could meet my new scissors, or you can just tell me why you look like there should be steam coming out you're ears." She threatens, okay well no point lying to myself, I might have a small crush on Jade, and by small I mean not so small, which might be an understatement. But I mean everyone get a little curious about the same-sex once in a while, it doesn't mean they are a Lesbian, maybe bi-curious, or just bi-sexual if they like woman enough.

"Do you think I'm a les-tino, do you think I'm a lestino" Oh, my God, I can't believe I said that, what the hell made me ask that? oh no, she's smirking, that's not good.

"well Vega, that depends, is a 'lestino', a Latino Lesbian, or is something completely different?" she asks, still with that huge smirk on her face.

"No" I say, giving a little pout as I do.

"Well then Tori, what ever does it mean?" she says, in her mock me voice.

"I don't talk like that!" I get out so fast, I'm sure it's unintelligible, it Just I hate that voice.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now, try not to stare too much as I walk away." are her last words, before she turn around, and walk away. Of course my eyes just had to move toward her perfectly shaped butt, as she was looking back. Oh, no she sucks so bad.

Okay so crazy moment over, time to make this day perfect again.

"This day sucks" I exclaim, as I slam my head on the lunch table."

"Awww, what's wrong Tor?" André asks, whilst patting my head.

"Jade" after that they all just nod their head in understanding.

"So, what's new?" Beck asks this time.

"She's obsessing over some stupid thing, not just randomly insulting me this time." I says, this time just getting shrugs, before they go back to their food.

"Is it because you fancy her?" Cats says, making everyone look up, and I'm almost certain my jaws on the floor.

"w-w-what no! I mean I don't like Jade, not that I don't like Jade. Just I don't like her in that way, yes she is beautiful, but that doesn't mean I like her." I start rambling, before someone interrupts me.

"Well Vega, someone would start to think you're hiding something, I mean rambling on like that" Jade says, with that stupid amazing smirk on her face. God, I have to stop thinking like this, I have a crush, but I am not gay, I think I would know if I was.

"Oh, Cat just told Tori she like you" Beck says, his own smirk growing on his face. Everyone must be against me today, stupid morning!

"I do not!" I say, with more force then I should.

"You know Tori, De Nile is not just a river in Argentina" Robbie joke, at least I hope so, because he got it wrong.

"Err Robbie, its Egypt" André corrects him.

"Huh"

"De Nile not just a River in Egypt" André points out to Robbie, getting a few nod from everyone else, and a 'you're an idiot' from Jade.

"Oh"

"Anyway. So Tori likes me, I got to say, if her staring at my boobs wasn't a dead give away, her staring at my ass was." Jade says, Come on! Please God if you're out their, start a smiting.

"OH NO, Tori's choking!" is all I hear from Cat, before she starts trying to save my life. One thing has to be said, this girl is strong.

"C-Cat, I'm f-f-fine" I just manage to get out.

"Oh, okay" and like that she done, I swear this girl is really unusual to say the least.

"Err Cat, why'd you think Tori was choking?" André asks, a confused look on his face.

"She was bright red, and one time my brothe-"

"NO" Jade shouts, interrupting Cat's story, and causing her to pout.

"Fine" whines Cat.

"So, why the red face Tor?" André asks, God what is it with the stupid questions today!

"Can people stop asking me things!" I yell, not angry, but frustrated.

"Jeez girl, chill" Rex says. I was wondering when he would have his input.

"Shut up Rex" Jade says, before I had the time.

After that everyone goes quiet for a while, that is until they remember what we we're talking about.

"Oh yeah, Tor why'd you get so embarrassed a second ago, do you have a crush on Jade?" Beck asks, with a weird look in his eyes, not anger, but happy, if not excitement. That can't be right.

"Beck! that cheating" Cat start whining again, wait how the hell is he cheating? I'm confused.

"Yea Beck, I think we should stop" André adds.

"Okay, what the hell are you idiots talking about?" Jade asks, I think she just as confused as I am, as well as angry.

"Don't worry Jade, it's not important." Beck says, looking like he's enjoying himself now.

"Tell me now, or I will make all of your days hell!" Jade threatens, God she angry a lot, hey she pointed at me!

"Why me, I don't know either" I complain, she not getting at me with this.

"I don't care, you're part of the reason therefore you face the same problem"

"But so are you, it's about me and you. Remember? And you call me stupid" I point out, Stupid move Vega, stupid move.

"I'm going" I say, getting up and running away, just before Jade gets up and comes after me.

"Get back here, Vega NOW!" I hear Jade screaming behind me, I need to hide, I can't out run her.

After that I run into a random class room, and hide under the teacher's desk. But then I notice Jade's no longer screaming after me, and I hear the room door open.

"Well, well Vega, nowhere to go now." Oh, God, she's going to kill me.

"You know? there are people who can hide, and then there's you" Damn it.

"BOO!" she's says as she look under the desk.

"AHHHHH!" with that I bang my head on the table, and Jade covers her ears, before covering my mouth.

"Shut up! God someone might think I going killing you" she finishes with a smirk, making me go wide eyes and panic, before clawing at her hands in an attempt at freedom.

"Okay, stop that, or I else I will hurt you" she says, still covering my face which only scared me more, and I start scratching harder. Then she flick my for head, stopping me scratching to rub my forehead.

"Okay, I will let go if you promise not to scream, nod if you understand." is all she says, and after a bit of calming down, I finally nod.

"Okay then" is all she says before letting go of my face, but flicks me again

"why'd you flick me?" I say, pouting, rubbing my forehead again.

"Because I felt like it" of course.

"So, have I ever told you how pretty you are?" distraction is the best form of defence.

"Is this your way of saying you _like_ me, or stopping me getting back at you?" Jade asks, getting hold of my wrist as I try to run again.

"err, the second one?" false smile, have to sell this.

"Really, so if I was to kiss your neck like this, you wouldn't feel a thing" Oh, God no, this is too much.

"Nope" I try to say confidently, but it comes out as more of a squeak.

"I don't think you're being honest Tori" she says, whispering in my ear.

"So Vega, what we're you going to say, before coming out with that Les-tino crap?" she says, this putting me in a hypnotic state.

"Lesbian" I did not just say that.

"Then I think my answer is Yes, Vega you are so into me it actually pretty funny"

"Am not" I argue, as if I'm a 5-year-old

"Oh, so if I did this you wouldn't be bothered in the slightest" she whispers, in an incredibly sexy voice.

"Do Wha-" before I could even finish asking, she had her lips on mine.

The kiss shocked me, but within a couple of seconds I am kissing back. It starts of slow, but eventually picks up. Are tongues get involved, and they start battling for dominance, but it doesn't take long before Jade in full control of the moment. That is until we heard a huge crash and 4 people falling through the door.

"What the hell!" is all Jade says, as she come moves back from the desk, and stands up straight. I on the other hand chose hiding as the best option.

"Yes! I win, pay up guys, and Cat" Beck says, and I see a smug grin on his face as I decide to come out from under the desk.

"What going on?" I ask, confused by what the bet was.

"We had a bet on when you two would get together, and I won" Beck gloats, the rest handing over the money.

"I bet next term" Cat says, pouting as she does.

"You bet on this, and how do you know we're together, it might have been an experiment" Jade says, hurting me a bit more than it should, I mean it was only one kiss, one amazing kiss that made me realise I might be a little more than bi-curious. And Jade was just experimenting, how rude!

"It's not, but it could have been" Jade says after looking at my face, I guess I looked a bit hurt or something, because she smile reassuringly at me.

"Well then, their shouldn't be a problem should their. Now if you don't mind I am going to head to class and plan on what I will do with my winnings" Beck says walking out, followed by 2 annoyed looking boys.

"Cat how much was the bet for?" I ask, wanting to know how much my love life was worth in their bet.

"$100 dollars each way" awesome, should have got in on that. After that Cat left looking a little upset about the money.

Leaving me and Jade in silence, I can't decide whether I should be happy, or nervous about it.

"So Tori, your my girlfriend now any questions, no good" err, what?

"Wait, you don't get to just decide that, I have a say"

"No you don't, now let's go I don't want to be late for Sikowitz class" she says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the class room.

I can't decide whether this day is perfect, despite being completely unexpected.

"Stop thinking and move Vega!"

End?

* * *

**AN: So that done, please Review on what you thought i did well, or what i failed miserably at :D**

**i might continue this story if the feedback is good, but it won't be a very long story. just part of Jade and Tori's life together.  
**

**hope you liked it see ya :D  
**


End file.
